Blog użytkownika:Pola1301/Spis chmur, czyli co się dzieję w chmurach
Witajcie! Na początku chcę wam powiedzieć że ten blog ma zadanie wyjaśnić pewne wątki dotyczące "Świata wśród chmur", które zostały tam poruszone ale nie rozwinięte. To samo tyczy się postaci i będzie głównie o nich. Będę je przedstawiała w formie opisów. Czasami będę pisała ich historię w formie One-partów. Może też będę opisywać pewne wydarzenia które zostały tam tylko wspomniane. Postaram się jednak nie opisywać histori i wątków które zdradziły by wam przyszłe wydarzenia na blogu. ' I mam do was małą proźbę. Jeśli nurtuję was jakaś postać, wydarzenie lub miejsce piszcie w komentarzach o czym chcielibyście przeczytać. No to zaczynamy! Kapitan Morgan ' ' ' Nietypowy zmiennokształtny Kapitan statku " Skrzydlatej bestii". Znający dolną, środkową i górną część Irwezny. A dokładniej Capitan "Skrzydlatej Bestii" Szarner Morgan.' 'Wygląd:' "''Był to mężczyzna o zielono żółtawych oczach które aż błyskały. Miał dziwnie płaską twarz. Nawet gdy siedział było widać że jest dość wysoki. Miał żółto a może nawet złocisto siwo włosy, które wyglądały jak na elektryzowane. Miał kilkutygodniowy zarost i wyglądał na starszego nawet od Trevora ale jeszcze na siłach. Miał na sobie skórzany rozpięty płaszcz, buty z tej samej skóry które przypominały glany z klamrami. " ' Tak mniej więcej wyglądał w swojej najbardziej ludzkiej postaci. Jednak za młodu mógł ukrywać lepiej cechy zwierzęcia. Jednak im starszy zmiennokształtny tym to trudniejsze.' '"Nagle kapitanowi zaczeły wyrastać kły wśród normalnych zębów, oczy znacznie się zwężyły zaś włosy stały się pół żłociste. Znikąd pojawi się też ogon, tak samo pojawiły się pazury i kocie wąsy"' 'Był też dość wysoki i miał wysuwane pazury. Często gdy latał w wyższe części Irwezny nosił też coś na wzór kasku i szalika gdyż tamtejsze ciśnienie miało na niego zły wpływ poza tym ogromnie nie lubił zimna. Nie może zamienić się w pełni lwa mimo iż z wiekiem coraz bardziej go przypomina. Zawsze dokonuję się tylko częściowa przemiana.' 'Charakter:' ' Mimo iż kapitan Morgan wygląda groźnie nie do końca taki jest. Owszem jest nieobliczalny na tyle żeby strzelić członkowi jego włansej załogi w nogę czy rękę. A nawet sprawdzić czy dana osoba jest w stanie latać i jak daleko spadnie. Ale praktycznie zawsze na jakiś powód ku temu, mimo że czasem wydaję się absurdalny. Często zbudza respekt nawet swoją ludzką formą wśród świeżo napotkanych ludzi. Jednak stara się nikogo nie oceniać po pozorach. Po mimo iż z wiekiem coraz ciężej jest mu panować nad sobą co prowadzi do zniszczonej kajuty czy nawet rannym wśród załogi. Jest on dobrym kapitanem dba on o swoich ludzi a wśród nich można napotkać na zmiennokształtnych, krasnoludy i ludzi z mniej znanych wysp. Nie toleruję on niewolnictwa po mimo to nie ma nic przeciwko kiedy jeńcy czyszczą pokład ale zawsze oferuję im wolność. Chyba że mowa o innych piratach, wrogich statków, dla nich nie jest miły. Bywa też wrażliwy ale się tym nie chwali. Od młodości łakną przygód i potrafił znaleść ludzi którzy za nim pójdą. Nie pozowli on skrzywdzić swego statku czy kogoś z załogi. Nie lubi on gwardii królewskiej i tych którzy nie tolerują takich jak on. Jednocześnie stara się pilnować swoich interesów i nie dopuszcza by jakiś statek towarowy czy inny na jego przestworzach mógł robić co mu się podoba. Wie że to grozi samowolą, a lepiej żeby on sprawował nad tym kontrolę niż żeby miał to robić jakiś amator. ' 'Zdolniści: '''- Jako zmiennokształtny jest nadzwyczaj silny i jest w stanie unieść i rzucać bardzo ciężkimi przedmiotami. '- Biegle używa broni palnej, zwykłe pistolety czy strzelba to dla niego żadnen problem jeśli ma trafić łotra który dostał się na jego statek.' '- Uwielbia organizować grabierze na przypadkowe statki. I jest w tym naprawdę dobry. Umie dobrać ludzi do danej akcji tak aby nie pokłucili się w czasie akcji. A to ważne wśród piratów.' '- Jako kapitan ma obowiązek znać żeglugę i astronomię. Zna on też sporą część Irwezny.' '- Jest też wytrwanym szermieżem . Byle amator nie ma z nim szans.' '- Pazury i zęby równierz ułatwiają walkę a dzięki swojej zmiennokształtności dobrze widzi w ciemności i słyszy.' '- Jako pirat zna też umiejętność targowania i jest dobrym hazardzistą chociaż czasem go ponosi. ' 'Słabości:' '- Z wiekiem coraz trudniej kontroluję swoją zmiennokształtność. W którymś wieku w końcu zacznie zachowywać się jak zwierzę.' '- Przyczynia się to też do tego że coraz bardziej trudniej ukrywać mu lwie cechy wyglądu. Kiedyś nie miał takiej grzywy i oczy mu nie świeciły gdy był w ludzkiej formie.' '- Może przybrać tylko połowicznie formę lwa.' '- Przez jego wzrost' trzeba szyć mu ubrania na miarę. '- Spędzając sporo czasu w kajucie niszczy przpadkowo własne meble przez co trzeba je ciągle wymieniać.' '- Nie ma odporoności na niskie temeperatury.' '- Po mimo że widzi w ciemności jego wzrok robi się z wiekiem coraz gorszy. ' '- Ma słaby węch.' '- Ma sporo wrogów.' 'Historia:' ' Morgan Szarner gdyż tak na prawdę się nazywał, urodził się w środkowej części Irwezny na portowej wyspie zwanej Jałowy port. Był on dzieckiem byłego przemytnika a obecnie hazardzisty jego matka zmarła tuż po porodzie. Ma on też brata Balofa który nie odziedziczył zmiennokształtności po mimo że ma takie same oczy jak brat. Jego rodzina była dość biedna a odkąd skończył z bratem ósmy rok życia ojciec przestał poświecać im czas. Spędzali więc czas na zabawach z przyjaciółmi w porcie, rozrabiając. Po mimo ubogiego majątku był zadowolony . Zmiennokształtność odkrył dość wcześnie na jednej z przygód z przyjaciółmi. Po prostu uciekali przed rozdrażnionymi gwardzistami którzy i tak mieli dość ich zabaw. W którymś momęcia po prostu na Morgana spadły skrzynie. Przebiegł po nich nim spadły nie zauważając nawet żę się przemienił. Przyaciołom to nie przeszkadzało gdyż teraz było im łatwiej przetrwać. Brat jednak zrobił się z czasem zazdrosny. W wieku pietnastu lat kiedy ojciec już praktycznie nie zwracał na nich uwagi dorabiali jak się dało by mieć pieniądze. W tym wypadku młody zmiennokształtny dźwigał skrzynie wraz z bratem, który jednak nie stracił kontaktów z przyjaciółmi w przeciwięstwie do pół lwa. Okazało się jednak że do portu przybyli gwradziści akurat wtedy gdy przebywali tam piraci. Zrządzeniem losu wpadł do jednej z dość sporych skrzyń i został z nią zabrany na statek. Dopiero po dwóch dniach wydostano go z niej . Piraci nie wiedzieli co z nim zrobić. Postanowili jednak że zostanie i będzie pracował pod pokładem. Poznał wówczas bardzo wielu ludzi. Piraci nie zawsze byli dla niego dobrzy ale pokazali jak przetrwać na statku. Bardzo chciał wrócić ale nie wiedział jak, w końcu był sam. Którejś nocy jednak rozpętała się burza. Wówczas obok statku dostrzegł smoka . Skoczył na niego i chwycił się mocno jego szyji. Bestia jednak długo się szarpała i w końcu go puściła. Spadł on jednak na jedną z wysp. Była to wyspa należąca do jednego szlachcica i jego rodziny. Znalazł on chłopca i postanowił się nim zając do puki nie wydobrzeje. Nie wiedział że jest zmiennokształtnym. Wtedy też zakochał się w jego córce. Ale to nie trwało długo. Morgan widząc ten cały przepych i intrygi zrobił się zazdrosny. Przez to że tacy jak on muszą walczyć o przetrwanie a inni wieszają sobie smocze skóry nad kominkiem i jedzą pyszności złotymi sztucami. Równierz z powodu swojej zmiennokształtności i dzikości postanowił znowu uciec. Dwa lata podróżował po różnych wyspach. Udało mu się spotkać nawet jego brata króry go szukał. Jednak z pewnych powodów rozstali się. Po tem Pół lew udał się do dolnej części Irwezny. Przypadkiem trafił na prawdziwie Piracki port. Gdzie też poznał Zafa. Potem postanowił że zostanie kapitanem i będzie miał własny statek i załogę. Mineły lata nim miał pewność że ma to wszytsko i jeszcze więcej na zdobycie własnego miejsca w przestwoarzach. Ale opłacało się. Chociaż gdy zbliżył się raz zbyt blisko jednej z wysp omal nie spalono mu statku i nie chodziło tu o smoki. Byli to jacyś ludzie. Od tamtej pory Kapitan przestał być ufny do osób spoza załogi. Nie licząc tego że wielu piratów nienawidziło go za to kim był i też byli zazdrośni. Przez lata złamał też bardzo wiele praw przez co Gwardia na niego poluję. Poza tym miał wiele przygód ale zbyt dużo opowieści o nich.' 'Ciekawostki:' '- Ma niespotykany apetyt. Dziennie zjada kilka kilogramów mięsa.' '- Zna wiele języków, zna też kilku wpływowych ludzi.' '- Są wyspy do których z nieznanych powodów się nie zbliża.' '- Lubi kolekcjonować obrazy z których ma dobre wspomnienia.' '- Sam dobiera sobie skórę do butów jakie nosi a nawet zwierzta z których jest robiona.' '- Lubi się przechadzać po swoim statku jednak gdy ma gości woli siedzieć w kajucie.' No i co sądzicie? O kim chcecie następny wpis? Ps. Wkrótce wstawię ryski. thumb|Kapitan Morgan w kasku 'Razacali' 'Położenie:' ' By ich lepiej poznać najlepiej zacząć od położenia. Żyją oni na wyspach Samandary które są tak nazwane na cześć ich Bogini. Są to wyspy krążace wokół jednej największej na której jest ich wioska. Ciężko stwierdzić gdzie jednak dokładnie one leżą gdyż nie prowadzą do nich żadne mosty ani trasy statków powietrznych. Można jednak na nie trafić jeśli zboczy się z trasy z Cerbis do Jandoru bardziej na zachód . Wysp jest kilka a każda z nich jest gęsto porośnięta bujną roślinością. Od gęstych traw i rzadkich kwiatów po wysokie drzewa bliskie Sekwojom. Żyje tam mnóstwo niespotykanych w rzadnej części Irwezny zwierząt. Od kolibrowatych ptaków po smoki. Co też zmusiło Razacali do stania się bardzo niebezpiecznym plemieniem. Nie posiadają oni podobnych sąsiadów ale za to często muszą chronić wyspy przed intruzami.' 'Cechy Charakterystyczne:' " Na niewielkim wzniesieniu wśród drzew było widać wysoką postać o nieruchomej twarzy z ostrymi z pozoru zębami a tuż obok ledwo widoczną mniejszą postać z zielonymi oczami." '' ''Wspólnymi cechami tubylców jest to że nie mają oni normalnej skóry. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów mają ją lekko pomarańczowawą, gładką. Są oni rozmiarów przeciętnego człowieka ale przez to że się garbią wydają się niższi. Większość z nich posiada ciemne włosy które jak u normalnych ludzi siwieją na starość. Najczęstsze koloru oczu to brązowe, piwne, szare i fioletowe. Nie ma u nich niebieskich czy zielonych. Chodzą oni boso. Chociaż czasem używają ochraniaczy na pięty. Podstawowy strój u niemal wszytskich to tunika o jasnych barwach z wieloma nitkami przy wcięciach. Często jest zdobiona np; piórami. Noszą oni też coś w rodzaju tog zwykle niebiesko zielone. Posiadają do nich pasy w których trzymają wiele użytecznych przyborów. Cechą charakterytyczną u nich są naramieniki które występują u niemal każdego smoczego właściciela. Chodzi o to by smocze pazury nie wbijały się w ciało. Włosy zaś są często związywane, w warkoczyki czy po prostu tak by nie przeszkadzały w codziennych zajęciach. Czasami są strzyżone. Noszona jest też często biżuteria złaszcza na rękach i szyji. Noszą ją głównie kobiety, chociaż mężczyźni często używają naszyjników do noszenia pamiątek po swoich pierwszych ofiarach czy jako talizmany. Szamani różnią się tym że w starszym wieku tatułują sobie na twarzy różne symbole dla ochrony a także by duchy ich lepiej kojarzyły. Noszą oni też wiele talizmanów . Tak samo jak znachorzy noszą oni przy sobie sakiewki z różnymi substancjami. Tylko że są to zwykle trucizny. Łowcy czyli najbardziej rozpoznawalna grupa w plemieniu. Noszą oni charakterystyczne maski mające za zadanie wywołać lęk u przeciwnika. Ale także i dla tego by zwierze chcące pomścić zabitego towarzysza czy też jego duch nie rozpoznał swego oprawcy w wiosce. Maski zwykle przypominają pyski zwierząt w ich straszniejszej wersji. Dlatego upodobnia się je głównie do drapieżników i zwierząt prowadzących nocny tryb życia. Zdarzają się też maski robione na wzór smoków. Łowcy zakładają je gdy wychodzą na polowanie i zawsze ściągają dopiero gdy wrócą do wioski . Jedynie wtedy według ich wierzeń duch zwierzęcia nie jest w stanie rozpoznać swojego oprawcy i nie zatakuję wioski. Innymi charakterystycznymi cechami u nich wyróżnia się futro lub pióra doczepiane do maski zasłaniające plecy. Chroni to przed zimnem w nocy. Noszą oni wiele pamiątek po swoich pierwszych polowaniach. Takich jak naszyjnki z kłów czy pazurów. Mają też przy sobie sakiewki z proszkiem które pełni różne funkcje, usypia, tworzy halucynacje, wywołuje alergie, paraliż, zostawia zapach czy intensyny kolor. Zależy to od ofiary jaką chcą upolować. Poza tym zawsze mają przy sobie włucznio podobną broń z dziwnym zakończeniem. ''' '''Opiekunowie czy też inaczej znachorzy. W przeciwięstwie do szamanów tatułują sobie ramiona zielonymi wzorami. Noszą zawsze przy sobie szylet i zioła. To także oni odpowiadają za wyrób różnych trucizn, lekarst i proszków w wiosce. Rzemielśnicy nie wyróżniają się specjalnie ubiorem. Poza tym że jest on bardziej praktyczny. Zawsze mają coś do strugania jak nóż czy sztylet. Wyrabiają oni biżuterie,ozodby, zdobią broń,pułapki na polowania łowców chociaż oni im w tym nie ufają, czasem budują, wyrabiają też ubrania, także rzemielśnicy wyrabiają przedmioy codziennego użytku. Są jeszcze smoki które też są uznawane za część plemienia Razacali rzecz jasna te oswojone. Są one niewielkie zwykle rozmiaru psa czy kota. Chociaż legendy głoszą że spotkano jednego rozmiarów człowieka. Mają one podłużne pyski i długie rogi w kształcie półksiężcyca. Cechują je wielkie zielone oczy i czuły węch. Gipkie i podłużne ciało które wszędzie się wciśnie. Do tego nie wielkie trujkątne skrzydła i dwie pary łap o hakowatych pazurach. Ogon jest długi i zakończony czymś co przypomina kwiat do wabienia ofiar. Smoki mają różne barwy. Zwykle są dwukolorowe. Są one wiernymi towarzyszami tubylców są też bardzo bystre. ' 'Grupy społeczne: Zostały one właściwie opisane w punkcie powyżej. Ale od czego to zależy kto jest łowcą, a kto rzemielśnikiem? Rzemielśnikiem może zostać właściwie każdy . Nie zależy to specjalnie od pochodznie. Mimo że większość rzemlielśnikami zostaje z pokolenia na pokolenie. Wymaga to raptem kilku lat ale i dużo cierpliwośći. Rzemielśnikami mogą zostać też ci co z jakiegoś powodu prześli na "emerturę" w swoim powołaniu. Nie dotyczy szamanów. Szamanem zaś mogą zostać tylko nieliczni. Są to osoby które urodziły się z predyspozycjami do tego. Dlatego często sprawdza się czy osoby młode nie posiadają jakiś dziwnych umiejętności. Umiejętności te są często dziedziczone jednak nie zawsze. Moc czasem pojawia się samoistnie u kogoś kto nigdy nie miał nic wspólnego z siłami nadprzyrodzonymi ale jest to rzadkie. Dzieję się też tak w wyniku dużego przeżycia zwykle związanego z otarciem się o śmierć. Potem rzecz jasna są lata przygotowań do objęcia tego stanowiska i rytuał przejścia który emiluję wielu kandydatów. Droga ta jest nie łatwa i nie dla wszytskich. Ale pozwala się kontaktować ze światem duchów i przebywać pomiędzy nim a światem żywych. Pozwala one też na różne wizje a nawet leczyć w ekstremanlych przypadkach. Szamani są bardzo samotni przez to ale są też bardzo szanowani. Łowcą jest już zostać łatwiej. Przynajmniej jest ich więcej niż szamanów. Można zostać nim bez względu na płeć czy pochodzenie. Rzecz jasna trzeba mieć siłę i spryt. Trzeba też umieć współprawcować chociaż jeśli jest się bardzo utaltęowanym to i miejsce dla indywidualitów też się znajdzie. Wymaga to też dużego zaufania własnym smokom. Pełnoprawny łowca ma prawo do zrobienia sobie maski i broni . Inaczej poluję tylko w towarzystwie dużo bardziej doświadczonych łowców i tzyma się na uboczu. Osoby zbyt stare lub niesprawne nie mogą polwać bo inaczej stają się ofiarami dla zwierząt. A dla łowców jest to niepoprawne by ich ofiary polowały na nich. ''' '''Opiekunem może zostać tylko osoba z dużą cierpliwością i znajomością roślin a także różnych trucizn. Musi się szybko uczyć i być zdecydowana. Dlatego tę wiedzę zwykle przekazuję się z pokolenia na pokolenie. O dziwo znają się też na alchemi. Nie wiadomo skąd u nich ta wiedza. Tak samo jak wiedza szamanów o astronomi. Są oni bardzo ważni dla wioski pod względem medycznym jak i jeśli chodzi o zaopatrzenie w broń taką jak trucizna czy proszki. Jest jeszcze rada wioski. Składa się ona od trzech od pięciu osób. W skład wchodzą: przedstawiciel łowców, przestawicielka opiekunów, przedstawiciel szamanów, ktoś kto pośredniczy między radą a ludem i przedstaiwciel rzemielśników. Wszysyc oni cechują się charakterystycznymi naszyjnkiami. Jest to to brązowo niebieski kamień w którym niebieska część przypomina półksiężyc. Decydują oni o ważnych sprwach dotyczących wioski a czasem wysp je otoczających. Każdy z nich posiada swojego smoka. Rozwiązują oni różne spory a każdo z nich pewni określoną funkcję. Dzielą się obowiązkami a ważne sprawy uzgadniają zawsze razem . Ale jeśli nie mogą się pojawić wszyscy, muszą być minimum trzy osoby. Są oni kimś w rodzaju władzy na wyspie i oni też strzegą praw i tradycji. Po mimo tego starają się nie nadużuwać swojej władzy. Na wszelki wypadek pilnują siebie nawzajem. 'Wioska:' Jest ona całkiem spora i rozciąga się ona po większości wyspy. Główne ścieżki w niej są zrobione z kamiennych płyt . Wejścia do wioski strzeżę wielka brama ukrta wśród roślin strzeżona przez tubylców i ich smoki ba nawet zastawiona pułapkami dla nieuważnych. Jest ona zrobiona z bambusa i innych moncnych materiałów. Wspominałam o tym że jeśli sprubóję się ją otworzyć od zewnątrz samodzielnie to wyskakują długie kolce nasączone śmiertelną trucizną? Wracając do głównych ścieżek. Prowadzą one do większości domów głównie szamanów i znachorów. Jedna z nich także prowadzi do głównej rady. Domy są często budowane na drzewach . Tubylcy z łatwością się na nie wspinają. Jedynie domy opiekunów pozostają na ziemi gdyż mogą tam przebywać osoby nie zdolne do wspinaczki. Są to namiotopodobne domy mające wszytstko czego trzeba. Domy szamanów na przykład muszą znajdować się jak na najwyższym drzewie by być jak najbliżej bogów (a raczej gwiazd które mogą obserwować a także pogody). Co do tego co jest nad wioską. Jest to wielka siatka zrobiona z mocnych sznurów rozłożona nad całą wioską mająca za zadanie chronić wioskę przed zbyt wielkimi i natrętnymi smokami. Oczywiście smoki tubylców są w stanie zmieścić się w otworach siatki. Na drzewach są też umieszczone zbiornki na wodę. ''' '''Na dzisiaj tyle. thumb|jeden z łowcówthumb|left| thumb|jeden z ich smoków Zegarmistrz Wygląd: Idoraj wygląda na nieco starszego mężczyzne. Nosi on metalową maskę a część ciała ma w bandarzach. Przez lata pracy przy krysztale magnetycznym jego ciało ucierpiało przez to musi je chronić pod bandarzami. Przez to nie wiele osób pamięta jak on wyglądał bez tego. Ma on jednak siwe włosy, zielone szmargdowe oczy. Jest on średniego wzrostu nie jest on szczupły jednak nie jest też gruby. Jego skóra jest blada w skótek lat spędzonych pod ziemią. Po mimo wieku starca przynajmniej u ludzi jest on w dobrej formie i wygląda młodziej. Wszystko przez to że pochodzi od rasy spokrewnionej z ludźmi która wolniej się stażeję. Oprócz tego jest ubrany w szatę nadwornego zegarmistrza z odpowiednim symbolem rzemielśniczym. Często gdy pracuję zakłada też specjalne skurzane rękawice. Charakter: Jest on arongackim i dumnym zegarmistrzem. Na królewskim dworze swego czasu zyskał miano szalonego naukowca przez swoje eksperymenty. Jest on ciekawy świata jednak woli go badać z swego miejsca pracy. Posiada on ponad przeciętną wiedzę i doświadczenie którą ukrył w obawie że może zostac wykorzystana w złych celach. Jest on pracocholikiem i nie odpuści dopuki nie ukończy swojej pracy. Nie lubi kiedy ktoś przeszkadza w jego pracy. Przez doświadczenia w przeszłości nie ufa on w pełni ludziom i nikomu nie pozwala dotknąć swoich wynalazków bez pozwolenia. Zwierzęta traktuję raczej jak istoty podrzedne. Jednak zmiennokształtni nie zaliczają się dla niego do tych istot i ich podziwia. Niestety jest on też strachliwy i woli siedzieć w najgorszych warunkach pod ziemią niż w najbardziej luksusowych ale z choćby minimalną możliwością że coś mu grozi. Cechuję się też dużą cierpliwością i woli się dogadać niż używać przemocy Umiejętności i moce: - Zdolności do zatrzymywania czasu. Jest to umiejętność typowa dla jego rasy która jest możliwa do osiągnięcia w pewnym wieku i przy pewnych umiejętnościach. Pozwala ona zatrzymać daną ilość obiektów w otoczeniu i spowolić czas do minimum. Idoraj w pełni sił może utrzymywać taki stan rzeczy zależnie od ilości obiektów do godziny. Jednak są znani przedstawiciele jego rasy którzy potrafią zatrzymywać czas w danym miejscu do kilku godzin. - Jako zegarmistrz zna się on na różnych mechanizmach, głównie zegarowych. Potrafi też tworzyć skomplikowane mechanizmy. Jest wiele użądeń które tylko on umie naprawić. - Ponieważ jest też wynalazcą potrafi kontruować różne przedmioty. Skomplikowane mechanizmy, pułapku, ulepszenia do statków latających, latające maszyny obleżnicze. I wiele innych. Stara się on jednak by jego wynalazki nie odbierały nikomu życia. - Posiada on sporą wiedzę o kryształach magnetycznych dzięki temu że spędził przy jednym całe lata. Nie stety za cenę jego zdrowia fizycznego jak i trochę psychicznego. Wie dokładnie jak one działają i w jakich wyspach naturalnie występują. - W skutek tego że spędził sporo czasu na królewskim dworze postanowił nauczyć się szermierki. Dobrze walczy zarówno szpadą jak i mieczem. - Tak samo jak umiejętnością wrodzoną Idoferi jest zatrzymywanie czasu tak samo sprawa ma się z lewitywaniem parę centrymetrów nad ziemią. Jednak ta umiejętność nawet od Idoraj wymaga pewnej ilości mocy jak i wprawy. Gdyż na początku każdy ma z tym problemy. Słabości: - Tak samo jak i jego wiedza i doświadczenie bardzo mu pomagają, tak samo stawiają go w trudnej sytuacji. Przez swoją ciekawość za dużo wie. Złaszcza o kryształach magnetycznych jak i tym co się dzieję w Cerbis na dowrze. W skutek czego stał się obiektem zainteresowań wielu podejrzanych typów. W skutek tego postanowił ukryć się w podziemiech Cerbis. - Chodzenie sprawia mu pewne trudności. Przynajmniej jak zurzyję dużo mocy. - Nie jest on przyzwyczajony do światła słonecznego. Dlatego jak wychodzi na zewnątrz do głównie w pochmurne dni. - Zbyt częste zatrzymywanie czasu potrafi poważnie go zmęczyć. Historia: Idoraj na początku żył w średnio zamożnej rodzinie szlacheckiej na uboczu miasta Cerbis. W jego rodzinie już od początku byli Idoferi. Jednak nie przejawiano tego ani nie wyrużniano się tym. Jego rodzina wolała się przystosować do reszty społeczeństwa. Tak samo Idoraj już od początku wiedział kim jest. Nie przejmował się tym jednak specjalnie. Jednak nie pociągało go życie typowego arystokraty. Unikał on polityki i sporo czasu spędzał spacerując głównymi ulicami miasta. Więc kiedy miał dwadzieścia lat i dowiedział się że brzemię reprezętowania jego rodziny na królewskim dworze Cerbis przypadnie jego kuzynowi był wniebowzięty. Nieco puźnie zaczą konstruwoać swoje pierwsze wynalazki dla przyjaciół rodziny. Czasem jakiś mechanizm, zegar, prezent niespodzianka dla niechcianego towarzysza. Zaczą obracać się w różnych towarzystwach. Czasem chodziło o to by się zabawić czasem o sprawy rodzinne innym razem o jakiś interes. Pewien człowiek jednak zaproponował mu kiedyś żeby pracował dla niego i konstruował różnego rodzaju maszyny za dość sporą kwotę. Idoraj się nie zgodził wiedząć że to brudny interez i że pieniędzy mu nie brakowało. Wtedy też tamten człowiek mu zagroził że jak będzie okazja jego ludzie go dopadną. Przerażony Idoraj za namową krewnych postanowił wyjechać na jakiś czas z miasta. Odnalazł on wyspę na której była też wiedza należąca do jego rasy. Był jeszcze w paru miejach. Wrócił dopiero po trzech latach i założył własny warsztat. Jednak spokone życie nie mogło trwać długo. Złaszcza gdy odkryto że przeniesiony kryształ magnetyczny na wciąż rozrastające się Cerbis jest niestabilny. Aby zapobiec kataklimowi wyspy postawiono zebezpieczyć kryształ tak by nie stanowił zagrożenia dla wyspy. Zaczęto więc ściągać różnych uczonych . Już wtedy chciano wybudować specjalny mechanizm który ustabilizował by kryształ. Jednak nikt nie był w stanie się za to zabrać. Młody Idoraj stwierdził że może dać radę. Wykorzystując więc pewne znajomości dostał się na dwór Cerbis. Tam namówił nie żyjącego teraz króla że podoła zadaniu. Warunek był jeden nie wolno naruszyć delikatnej struktury kryształu. Jak wiadomo podołał. Ale zajeło u to parę lat. Trzeba było zgromadzić materiały na skomplikowany mechanizm. W końcu przeprowadził się na dwór by mieć bliżej do pracy. Do tego potrzebował dużo czasu i skupienia. Już wtedy moce Idoferi zaczeły o sobie znać. Jednak nie były one mocne. Kiedy kończył odkrył że kryształ magnetyczny daje zły wpływ na jego skórę, co zmusiło go do zabezpieczania jej bandażami. Kiedy skończył był zadowolony. Dostał stałe miejsce na królewskim dworze a także wyższą pozycję na wyspie. Był tam bardzo cenioną osobą. Tak bardzo że zaczeło się nim interesować pewne bractwo. Zwali się Bratwem Chaosu. Zaczeło się zwyczajnie. Nowe zlecenia od nieznanych ludzi tylko jakieś dziwniejsze. Czasem zjawiał się ktoś i zadawał dziwne pyania. O jego wynalazki o to gdzie był przez trzy lata? O to co zrobi jeśli jego dom rodzinny ulegnie niespodziewanemu pożarowi? Lub o to co zrobi jeśli będzie zamach na króla. Któregoś dnia nawet pod pretekstem znalezienia jakiegoś artefaktu zwabili Idoraja w pułapkę i więzili przez pięć dni. Gdy królewskie straże go znaleźli wyglądał na wykończonego i załamanego psychicznie. Ale był na sto procent pewien że nic im nie powiedział. Nie powiedział też królowi nic o tym bractwie. Poza tym że są niebezpieczni i lepiej zwiększyć ilość straży w Cerbis. Od tamtego czasu wybrał się tylko do Jandor. Gdzie też wzioł na swoją uczenicę pewną dziewczynę umiejącą używać magi. Potem wrócił do Cerbis. Gdy znowu to samo bractwo znowu go omal nie porwano postanowił się ukryć. Resztę jego historii chyba znacie. Ciekawostki: - Był jednym z bardziej rozpoznawalnych zegarmistrzów w Cerbis. - Ma opsesję na punkcie łamigłówek. - Przeżył większość swojego rodu i dwóch królów. Jak coś śmiało zadajcie pytania i proponujcie kto może być następny. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach